goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Salt
"Restore allies' status to normal." Location Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Salt is located in the town of Contigo, very near the bottom entrance. It is located just to the right of the entrance, in the exact center of a large patch of grass. Despite how easy it is to get when one knows it's there, players playing without any outside information very often miss this Djinni because the first instinct with grass groups like this is to use Cyclone to blow them away. As a matter of fact, Salt is automatically acquired by casting Scoop in the one bare spot in the center of the grass. Unlike other items specifically buried in the ground and findable with Scoop, however, the Reveal Psynergy will not even indicate Salt's presence in the ground with a telltale glowing spot. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Salt is one of the five Djinn that Isaac and Garet keep to themselves and exclusively use while in Tanglewood, meaning that the player can only see Salt being used while exploring Tanglewood, the Abandoned Mine beyond that, and the Tangle Bloom boss fight at the end. After this, Salt and the other Djinn are not seen for the rest of the game. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base PP by 5, and base Luck by 1. When Salt's battle effect is used, all status ailments from all current battling Adepts are removed, including the likes of haunt. Its effect is identical to that of the Golden Sun Mercury Djinni Tonic. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Salt can be found as soon as the Great Western Sea is reached, meaning it can be present both as a Venus Djinni to keep set for the sake of classes and as an option to remove Status Conditions for up to Jupiter Lighthouse. In this instance, the only real use Salt has is to cure the Stun status condition that Agatio can cause with his Stun Muscle attack. When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn (granted that Password data transfer is in effect), they bring with them an identical equivalent in the Mercury Djinni Tonic. The two are equally usable for whenever a particularly widespread status condition situation transpires, though in a way they are limited because those sorts of situations do not occur often; the only real beneficial use for them in this game is when multiple Adepts are afflicted with Haunt and Death Curse in the fights against the final boss and Dullahan. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Salt's appearance in Isaac's possession at the beginning of the game is trivial at best, because there is no threat from the status conditions of enemies or the Tangle Bloom boss encounter from the end, with or without a status condition-healing effect. The computer-controlled Isaac will immediately use it as soon as any status condition is inflicted on even one party member, such as Delusion. This puts a Djinni On Standby for a summon like Cybele or Judgment, which will make the Tangle Bloom fight pass by quickly. Identical equivalents to this Djinni in the main game are the Mercury Djinni Dewdrop and the Venus Djinni Clover. Name Origin Salt is a mineral in the earth. It is perhaps best known for adding flavor to food, but it has also been historically used to disinfect wounds, explaining the Djinni's healing abilities. In other languages Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Status-healing effects